Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, and cellular phones, include receivers to receive signals. The signals carry information (e.g., data) transmitted from one device to another device. A receiver usually has equalizer circuitry to reduce or cancel interference (inter-symbol interference) in the received signals before passing the analog signal to other circuitry in the receiver for further processing. For example, some conventional receivers have summer circuitry to improve the quality of the received analog signals, and sampler circuitry to generate digital information based on output signals from the summer circuitry. In some operations of such sampler circuitry, a charge sharing effect between adjacent circuit nodes may inject noise into the input nodes of such sampler circuitry. Such noise can degrade the quality of the signals provided at the inputs of the sampler circuitry. At a certain data rate, the noise may be uncontrollable and may lead to improper operation of the sampler circuit.